Nueva Vida
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde la derrota del Kishin, y durante esos años muchas cosas han cambiado... nuevas amistades, nuevos romances, millones de obstaculos y mil sorpresas, ¿como terminará esta locura? SoulxMaka, BSxT, KxC Ligero OoC
1. Hay cosas que nunca cambian

**Hola gente !! XD**

**a pesar d q debería estar estudiando y haciendo mi tarea, decidí mostrarles este fic hoy, ya q ahora stan surgiendo muchos fics parecidos, para q despues no me digan nada !!**

**ya tenía esta idea desde hace muuucho, y recien hoy decidí subirla.**

**el día q pueda llegar a decir que Soul Eater me pertenece, pueden asegurar q s el fin del mundo.**

**no los entretengo más, sin más que decir, espero q esta nueva idea sea d su agrado XD**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.**

Habían pasado muchos años desde que derrotaron al Kishin. Y en el transcurso de esos años, habían pasado muchas cosas.

A Black Star ya le faltaban muy pocas almas para convertir a Tsubaki en una Death Scythe.

Death the Kid ya había convertido a sus dos armas en Death Scythe, y ahora, Shinigami-sama lo estaba preparando para ser el futuro director del Shibusen. Pero mientras tanto, Kid seguía siendo el que se encargaba de las misiones más peligrosas… acompañado por Chrona por supuesto…

Y Maka había sido una de las primeras en convertir a su arma en una Death Scythe.

Aunque Shinigami-sama les permitió seguir estando juntos, ya que hacían un muy buen equipo. Por lo tanto, Soul ahora era el arma del shinigami y de Maka.

Y las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado mucho desde ese entonces. ¿Quién diría que el chico cool del Shibusen terminaría saliendo con la traga-libros número uno de Death City?

Al principio intentaron mantener su relación en secreto, pero con el tiempo sus amigos comenzaron a sospechar… sobre todo cuando la guadaña no lo resistía y acariciaba de manera atrevida y no muy discreta a su técnico. Sin contar las muchas veces que los habían sorprendido besándose en algún rincón.

Cuando finalmente admitieron (a duras penas) su relación, al padre de Maka casi le da un ataque… después de todo, para él, Maka seguía siendo su linda niñita, y tan solo pensar lo que ese mocoso, vago, malcriado, fastidioso, inútil, descerebrado (una larga lista en la mente de Spirit) podía hacerle a su _niñita _de veinte años…basta con decir que se necesitaron más de cinco personas para retener al pelirrojo y darle la oportunidad a Soul de escapar.

Y hasta la fecha, Spirit no ha aceptado a Soul… y posiblemente nunca lo haga. Ya que para él, Maka se merecía algo mil veces mejor, nunca llegó a comprender que le vio a ese vago para acceder a _comprometerse _con él (cosa que tampoco le agradó). Pero la única razón por la que permitía que su linda _niñita _siguiera saliendo con él, era por lo feliz que se veía. Se veía más feliz que nunca, y la felicidad de su hija, era su felicidad.

Aunque por más que estuvieran comprometidos, a Soul aún le encantaba molestar a Maka… pero ahora se le hacía más difícil, después de todo, ya no podía decirle _plana. _Debía admitir que Maka se había vuelto hermosa en esos años, su cara reflejaba un ligero signo de madurez, se había dejado el cabello largo hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura y lo usaba suelto, además de que su cuerpo ya se había desarrollado muy bien, (cosa que comprobaba cada vez que se _entretenía _con ella hasta tarde todos los fines de semana)

Ese día, Shinigami-sama les había asignado una misión de alto nivel, ya que desde hacía un tiempo, les dejaba las misiones peligrosas a ellos y a Kid.

Tenían que ir a Turquía a exterminar a un extraño y peligroso kishin con poderes mágicos.

Estaban llegando en una pequeña embarcación y hacía algo de frío.

Desde donde estaban se podía apreciar la costa y el contorno oscuro de las montañas mientras el sol se ocultaba, dejando al cielo con un ligero tono rojizo y en la parte superior tomaba un color más oscuro, entre azul y morado. Un bello paisaje que la rubia admiraba fascinada, mientras su largo cabello se movía con el viento. Ella vestía una larga chaqueta de cuero negro, que llegaba hasta las rodillas, una blusa azul oscura y unos jeans con botas negras.

Pero por otro lado, su _prometido,_ (que estaba vestido con una chaqueta oscura, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de mezclilla ) no despegaba los ojos de ella. Su cara transmitía un ligero matiz de preocupación, ya que desde hacía un tiempo Maka estaba un poco extraña, y sinceramente no la veía en condiciones de completar una misión tan peligrosa como esa.

_Maka…_ la llamó con un tono serio y expresando ligeramente su preocupación.

_ ¿Dime?_ respondió con una ligera sonrisa, sin despegar su vista de aquel paisaje.

_¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?_

Suspiró desvaneciendo su sonrisa y lo miró.

_Es la quinta vez que me preguntas eso en lo que va del día… ¿Qué sucede?_

_Deja de restarle importancia_ suspiró mientras se acercaba hacia ella, sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos _ya deja de fingir que no pasa nada, dime de una vez que te sucede_ la tomó suavemente del mentón, mirándola directamente a los ojos para intentar hacerla hablar.

Sabía perfectamente que ella no era capaz de mentir mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

_Nada, ya te dije que estoy bien…_ aparto la mirada.

Retiró su mano y volvió a guardarla en su bolsillo mientras repetía un suspiro derrotado y con un deje de disgusto.

No tenía caso, sabía mejor que nadie que cuando Maka se empeñaba en ocultar algo, lo lograba casi a la perfección… pero después la haría hablar… tenía sus _métodos_.

Transcurridos unos pocos minutos tocaron tierra. El sol cada vez se ocultaba más, dando lugar a la noche.

_¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Buscamos al kishin de una vez o lo dejamos para mañana y nos vamos al hotel?_ preguntó el albino.

_Busquemos al kishin un rato, y si no lo encontramos en una hora nos vamos al hotel_ respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Soul la siguió no muy contento, estaba cansado y hambriento, pero por sobretodo quería que ella descansara un rato, estaba muy consciente de que probablemente, Maka estaba mucho peor de lo que aparentaba. Y no sería la primera vez que finge aparentar que todo está bien cuando en realidad le pasa algo.

Caminaron un buen rato, hasta que la rubia se detuvo repentinamente.

_¿Maka?_ preguntó mientras detenía su caminar él también.

_Está cerca…_ murmuró concentrada.

Casi al instante oyó un ruido seguido de un grito de mujer.

No les tomó ni medio segundo llegar al lugar de donde provenía en sonido, y pronto se encontraron en un oscuro y solitario callejón.

Allí, oculto entre las sombras, se encontraba el kishin que buscaban. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, al parecer devorando algo.

El arma tomó la forma de una guadaña y calló sobre las manos de su técnico.

_ ¡Oye, tú!_ habló Maka.

El monstruo se detuvo y giró lentamente su cabeza para mirarla.

Era aterrador, sus ojos rojo intenso brillaban en la oscuridad, y tenía la boca manchada con sangre.

Logró intimidarla un poco con esa mirada, asique se vio obligada a desviar la suya. Fijó su vista en lo que había estado devorando y no pudo evitar ahogar un grito.

No solo se había comido el alma de aquella mujer, también se había empezado a comer su cuerpo.

Era una escena realmente grotesca.

El kishin pudo ver el miedo presente en los ojos de quien sería su próxima víctima, y sin dudarlo, se abalanzó contra ella.

_ ¡Maka!_ la alertó su compañero.

La chica reaccionó y esquivó el ataque justo a tiempo, pero no se esperó que ese kishin fuera tan rápido. En una fracción de segundos se encontraba delante de ella. Tan cerca que podía percibir el hedor a sangre que emanaba su boca.

Quedó tan impresionada que no vio venir el siguiente ataque.

Terminó siendo arrojada varios metros hasta chocar con una pared y caer al piso como una muñeca de trapo.

Cosa que el monstruo aprovechó para volver a atacar.

Pero Soul no lo permitió, se transformó justo a tiempo y cortó al kishin, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía retroceder.

Estaba furioso, más que furioso, le daría a ese maldito la peor paliza de su vida y le enseñaría a no meterse con la novia de una Death Scythe.

Mientras Soul peleaba con el kishin, Maka intentaba ponerse de pie, pero por alguna razón estaba muy mareada. Tal vez se había golpeado demasiado fuerte la cabeza.

Levantó la vista y vio a su prometido peleando con el monstruo.

Y al ver eso, no importó que tan mareada estuviera, se puso de pie como pudo y lo llamó.

_ ¡Soul!_

Él giró la cabeza y se transformo en guadaña nuevamente. Una vez en las manos de su técnico, comenzó de nuevo la dura batalla.

La chica estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, pero se tambaleó un poco y casi pierde el equilibrio. Estaba a punto de ser atacada, y hubiera muerto en ese momento de no ser por su arma, que al volver a su forma humana, en un rápido movimiento cortó al kishin por la mitad.

Litros y litros de sangre comenzaron a salir y salpicar todo… Soul podía volverse muy sádico cuando estaba furioso.

Al ver eso Maka no pudo evitar sentir unas tremendas nauseas, se tapó la boca y se alejó lo más que pudo en caso de vomitar _otra vez._

_ ¡Soul! ¡te pasaste!_ lo regañó.

_Lo siento, pero si no lo hacía, tú estarías cortada por la mitad_ dijo despreocupadamente mientras engullía el alma roja.

Nauseas nuevamente…

_Por cierto, ¿Qué sucedió?_ preguntó preocupado.

_Nada… solo me mareé un poco_

Él se la quedó mirando serio por unos instantes.

_Vamos al hotel… me asegurare de que descanses bien esta noche_ dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

_ ¡No! ¡bájame! ¡voy a…!_ nauseas nuevamente… tuvo que taparse la boca _Soul, te lo advierto, si no me bajas ahora mismo soy capaz de vomitarte encima_

_Te darán más nauseas si sigues quejándote_ le dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de muchas discusiones finalmente logró convencerla de dormir por lo menos ocho horas, ya que últimamente, con tantas misiones no había podido dormir más de cinco horas ni tampoco comer bien.

Salió a buscarle algo de comida mientras la dejó recostada en la cama, aún haciendo pucheros y con los brazos cruzados. Habían cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Regresó con una bandeja repleta de comida, tanto que se sorprendió un poco cuando lo vio entrar.

_¿Para quién es eso?, ¿para mí o para un ejército?_ preguntó sin quitarle la vista al montón de comida.

_Tienes que alimentarte bien, o de lo contrario no permitiré que me sigas acompañando a las misiones_ aclaró dejando la bandeja en una mesita de noche.

_ ¡¿Que?!, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, sigues siendo mi arma, por algo Shinigami-sama nos sigue asignando misiones juntos_

_Si, pero si estas en esas condiciones no puedes pelear, asique puedo decirle a Shinigami-sama que me envíe a mí solo a las misiones hasta que te recuperes_ dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

_Pero si ya te dije que estoy bien_ protestó.

_Aja, y supongo que por "estar bien" te desmayaste la semana pasada ¿no?_

Ella estaba a punto de volver a reclamarle, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir, después de todo, era cierto, no estaba muy bien que digamos últimamente.

Desvió la mirada algo molesta por haber perdido, cosa que casi nunca sucede, mientras el peliblanco le alcanzaba un sándwich.

Suspiró y lo aceptó. Tuvo que comerse todo lo que estaba en el plato para que Soul dejara de insistir.

Y si mañana seguía así de sobre protector… sería un día muuuy largo.

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**del 1 al 10 cuanto le dan ? XD**

**bueno, s muy temprano para preguntar eso, ya que apenas s el primer cap, y creanme cuando les digo q no han visto NADA todavía XD**

**asiq sean pasientes hasta q el maldito colegio decida darme algo d tiempo para actualizar mis fics, d una vez les digo, la conti d Diamante Sangriento no c para cuando estará T.T**

**si les ha gustado y quieren q lo siga solo manden un review, y si no les ha gustado tambien XD**


	2. Misión

**Hola !!**

**aki stoy d regreso con el segundo cap !! a los q les gusta este fic les tengo buenas noticias, ya tengo listo hasta el cap 6 !!**

**gracias x los reviews !! los adoro XD**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2. Misión.**

Ya de regreso en Death City, Shinigami-sama les tenía preparada una nueva misión, pero Soul la rechazó, explicándole el estado de Maka. Aunque por supuesto, ella dijo que todo estaba bien, pero no logró engañar a ninguno de los dos, y al final, el albino se salió con la suya.

Black Star tomó con gusto la misión, gritando a los cuatro vientos que podía cumplirla a la perfección hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras que Maka caminaba molesta por los pasillos del Shibusen, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, siendo seguida de cerca por su arma.

_Vamos Maka, no te pongas así, tú sabes mejor que nadie que las misiones se vuelven catastróficas cuando no estás en buenas condiciones_ comentó intentando calmarla.

Ella solo se detuvo y giró lentamente su cabeza hacia él, matándolo con la mirada. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comenzar a reclamarle, pero alguien los interrumpió.

_ ¡Maaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla. _ ¡Maaaaaaaakaaaaaaa! ¡Maaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaa!_ repetía mientras lloraba exageradamente.

_ ¿Qué quieres? Papá_ preguntó molesta mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

El pelirrojo la soltó y le dedicó una mirada asesina a Soul. Quien lo miró fastidiado pero con un deje de burla en sus ojos, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

_ ¡¿Qué es eso de que te pasa algo?!, ¡¿estas bien?!, ¡espera, ya se!, ¡este idiota no pudo protegerte bien en la última misión! ¡¿verdad?!_ gritó mientras señalaba al peliblanco de manera acusadora.

_No es eso, y estoy bien_ respondió la rubia al instante, aún molesta, mientras esquivaba a su padre y salía de manera apresurada.

Soul no tuvo la misma suerte de poder escapar como ella, se quedó ahí atrapado discutiendo con el irracional y exagerado de Spirit.

Maka por su parte, ya estaba saliendo, hasta que se topó con Kid y sus armas.

_ ¡Maka!, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estas?_ saludó el shinigami bastante alegre.

_ ¡Vaya!, no lo puedo creer, ¿Cuándo regresaron?_ preguntó contenta.

_Ayer por la noche_ respondió el pelinegro.

_ ¿Y como les fue?, me imagino que no es fácil pasar un mes entero en Alaska_

_Ni te lo imaginas, causa estragos en el cutis, ¡y ni hablar del cabello!_ respondió Liz.

_ ¿Y como les fue a ustedes?, he oído que no estás muy bien últimamente_ preguntó Kid.

_Vaya, los rumores si que corren rápido…_ murmuró por lo bajo.

El pelinegro volvió a ver a Liz, y ella rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

_Bueno… ya sabes que a mí nada se me escapa_ dijo la mayor del dúo de pistolas mientras su hermana reía.

_Descuiden, no me pasa nada, debe ser por el estrés, últimamente hemos tenido muchas misiones, es todo_ intentó calmarlos.

_Bien, en ese caso, yo voy a darle el reporte de la misión a mi padre, ¿ustedes por que no salen a divertirse un rato?_

_Bueno… la verdad es que Soul y yo estábamos a punto de…_ comenzó a decir la rubia mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, pero fue interrumpida por Liz.

_ ¡Excelente idea!, tenemos mucho de qué hablar_ dijo mientras arrastraba a Maka hacia el centro comercial más cercano.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la Death room, Shinigami-sama saludó entusiasmado a su hijo antes de preguntarle los detalles de la misión.

_Padre… de hecho… tuvimos un pequeño problema…_

_ ¿Cual?_

_La bruja era demasiado fuerte y no pudimos eliminarla… le seguimos el rastro un buen rato, pero era muy rápida y escapó…_ explicó con un tono de disculpa.

_mmm… ya veo… ¿y Chrona-chan?_

_Ella dijo que se quedaría unos días más en Alaska para ver si podía encontrarla de nuevo y avisarme_

_mmm… en ese caso, ¿Qué tal si vas mañana con algunas Death Scythes?, en este momento están disponibles: Maire, Justin-kun y Soul-kun, también podrías decirle a Sid que te acompañe_

_Veré que puedo hacer… Liz y Patty están muy cansadas, asique dudo que pueda llevarlas… y sin ellas… tendría que usar alguna otra arma… una… y… dudo que pueda soportar pelear con alguno de ellos… porque… porque… ¡TODOS SON ASIMETRICOS !!!!_ estalló de repente, sin poder ocultar un ligero tic en un ojo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el centro comercial, Liz hablaba hasta por los codos, como se notaba que durante ese mes solo había estado con Patty, Kid y Chrona,( ya que no se podía mantener una conversación normal con ellos) le contaba a Maka cada detalle de lo que había pasado durante ese mes: los chicos que conoció, los fantasmas aterradores que vio, incluso le contó de las veces que había espiado a Kid y Chrona cuando salían a "investigar" _tomados de la mano_.

Se habían sentado en una mesita a comer unos helados.

_ ¿Y que era lo que estabas a punto de decir antes de venir aquí?_ preguntó la mayor de las Thompson.

_ ¿Hmm?... ah, eso…_ hizo una pausa y se ruborizó ligeramente mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el helado _es que Soul y yo tenemos que hacer los preparativos de la boda_

_ ¡Ahhh! ¡cierto!, será esta semana ¿verdad?_ preguntó Liz animada.

_Si, en dos días… pero con tantas misiones no hemos tenido tiempo para discutirlo con cuidado y llegar a un acuerdo, asique tenemos ye planificarlo YA_

_ ¿Llegar a un acuerdo?_ preguntó confundida.

_Si, recuerda que a Soul no le agradó mucho la idea, siempre dice que toda esa babosada cursi no le va para nada a un tipo tan _cool_ como él, asique no quiere cosas como flores por todas partes, ni vestidos rosas, ni cosas cursis, ni mucha gente…_ suspiró y volvió a centrar su atención en el helado.

_Vaya… te espera una dura tarde…_

_Si… no sabes lo difícil que puede ser tratar con él cuando tocamos ese tema_

_ Pero para el compromiso no vi que hiciera tanto escándalo, ¿entonces ahora que problema tiene?_ preguntó mientras terminaba su helado.

_ Eso fue porque para el compromiso nos escapamos y nos comprometimos a escondidas, nosotros SOLOS… lo hizo más que nada para molestar a papá, por aquel entonces estaba fastidiando tanto que decidimos darle una lección_ rió un poco al recordar la reacción de Spirit cuando los encontró ya comprometidos.

_Ah, y ahora el problema es que va a haber gente ¿verdad?_

_Aja_ asintió terminándose el helado.

_mmm… ¡bien!, ¡hora de ver tiendas!_ propuso Liz entusiasmada.

Pero al levantarse notaron algo…

Miraron desesperadamente a todos lados hasta que lo comprobaron y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

_ ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡perdimos a Patty!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De camino a la salida del Shibusen, Kid se encontró con Soul y decidió liberarlo de su sufrimiento, diciéndole a Spirit que Shinigami-sama lo buscaba.

_Te debo una_ le agradeció el peliblanco.

_No hay de que… pero si necesitaría tu ayuda en algo…_

_¿En que?_ hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta, pero inmediatamente notó algo _ oye, ¿y las chicas?_

_Ah, cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Maka en el camino y Liz la arrastró hacia el centro comercial_

_Ah… ¡no lo puedo creer!, ¡mientras me deja a mí aquí sufriendo con ese insoportable de Spirit ella se va de compras!_ refunfuñó al instante. Luego recobró la compostura y prosiguió _en fin, ¿Qué me decías?_

"Vaya que han cambiado las cosas desde que me fui a Alaska, ahora Soul es bipolar…" pensó Kid.

_Necesito que me acompañes a una misión mañana_ explicó.

_Cla… ¡¿que?! ¡¿mañana?!, ¡Kid!, me casaré en dos días, y le prometí a Maka que dedicaríamos esos dos días a planificar la boda… si ahora le digo que me voy a una misión, como mínimo me arranca los ojos_

_Pero será rápido_ intentó convencerlo.

_¿Seguro?_

_Si… bueno… no… tal vez…_

El arma se le quedó mirando no muy convencido.

_Intentaré que sea rápido, en serio, es muy importante_ suplicó con tono serio.

Soul dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

_Esta bien, pero serás TÚ el que le diga a Maka, ya está bastante estresada, y ahora con esto… en lo personal, me gustaría vivir un poco más…_

El shinigami tragó saliva algo temeroso al oír eso, después de todo, ya sabía lo que podía hacer Maka cuando estaba molesta.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pasó una hora y las chicas finalmente regresaron del centro comercial… las tres.

_Enserio Patty… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?, te dije miles de veces que no debes sacar a los animales de las jaulas cuando estés en el zoológico_ la regañó su hermana.

_jejeje, es que el señor pajarito me dijo que quería salir, y luego los otros amiguitos me dijeron que querían salir ellos también a dar un paseo_

Liz y Maka suspiraron al mismo tiempo con una gotita en la cabeza.

_ ¡Oigan!_ gritó una voz conocida que se acercaba.

Al voltear vieron a Kid y Soul, que se acercaban.

_ Si que se tardaron, ¿Qué tanto hacían en el centro comercial?_ preguntó el peliblanco.

_Larga historia…_ dijeron Liz y Maka al mismo tiempo.

Luego el albino miró al shinigami y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, cruzaron sus miradas y al instante Kid comenzó a sudar frío.

_¿Que sucede?_ preguntó la técnico de guadaña.

_Lo que pasa, es que Kid tiene algo que decirte, ¿verdad?_ hizo énfasis a esa última palabra mientras lo miraba.

_Si, Maka, necesito hablar contigo un momento_ y tras un suspiro se alejaron unos metros mientras hablaban.

_Que extraño… ¿Qué querrá decirle?_ murmuró la mayor de las hermanas.

_Pronto lo sabrás…_ murmuró el chico totalmente tieso, con un ligero tono de nerviosismo en su voz, aunque intentando mantener su estilo con las manos en los bolsillos.

No tardó mucho tiempo en escucharse un gran: " ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" desde donde estaban hablando Kid y Maka.

_ ¡SOUL!_ se oyó el grito molesto de Maka.

El mencionado se estremeció y comenzó a temblar como una hoja, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sudar frío.

La chica se colocó justo en frente de él, lanzándole una mirada asesina y sin decir palabra alguna… mala señal. La guadaña se preparó para lo peor y cerró los ojos, esperando un gran Maka-Chop seguido de algunos insultos. Pero en lugar de eso, solo escuchó los pasos alejarse.

Abrió los ojos desconcertado, y efectivamente, Maka se estaba marchando, MUY molesta.

_No te preocupes, ya se lo expliqué, ya pasó lo difícil_ dijo Kid en tono calmado.

_ Si, pasó lo difícil para ti, tú no tienes que dormir con ella_ le reclamó.

_Bueno, en todo caso, si sobrevives esta noche, te espero mañana a primera hora_ se despidió y se fue a casa con sus armas.

Mientras que a Soul le esperaba una ardua tarea intentando disculparse con su técnico… eso si le permitía vivir hasta terminar de decir "lo siento".

CONTINUARA…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**eso ha sido todo x esta semana XD**

**veré si puedo actualizar ¿Chicos o Chicas? mañana, y reitero, la continuación de Diamante Sangriento no c para cuando estará T.T culpen al maldito colegio !! ¬¬**

**n fin, gracias a los q leen mis fics !! XD**

**reviews onegai !!**


	3. Desenlace desafortunado

**Hola mis queridos lectores !!**

**aki les dejo el nuevo cap !!**

**pero stoy algo triste... ya casi no me dejan reviews T.T muchas gracias a los q si lo hicieron !!**

**pero tengo el ligero presentimiento d q despues d este cap me van a dejar bastantes... wajaja XP**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3. Desenlace desafortunado.**

La mañana llegó cargada de incomodidad. Soul aún no había podido disculparse, ya que con costos podía acercarse a ella.

Le dolía la espalda por dormir en el sillón, pero tuvo que levantarse para preparar las cosas y partir a la misión.

Su prometida salió del cuarto, con ese pijama celeste que tanto le gustaba a la guadaña. Probablemente se lo había puesto para tentarlo, ya que consistía en unos mini mini MINI shorts y una blusa corta de tirantes que marcaba a la perfección su figura y dejaba al descubierto gran parte del abdomen, además de que el conjunto era ligeramente transparente, dándole poco lugar a la imaginación… solo lo usaba para sus _noches especiales._

Se le quedó mirando embobado un rato antes de reaccionar, tuvo que controlarse para que no se le cayera la baba. Y no importaba las veces que la hubiera visto con eso puesto… incluso si no trae nada puesto… nunca podía dejar de repetirse lo sexy que se veía su chica.

Maka por otro lado, era perfectamente consciente de la sensación que le provocaba a su arma, no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros al sentir esos ojos de rubí clavados en ella mientras le daba la espalda, aparentando estar más molesta de lo que en verdad estaba.

_Eres cruel… ¿tanto te gusta torturarme?_ murmuró Soul con una sonrisa pícara.

_No te quejes, es tu castigo por romper la promesa_ respondió ella mirando a otro lado y colocando sus brazos a cada lado de su cintura, aunque su plan para parecer molesta se derrumbó al no poder contener una sonrisa burlona.

_Ah… la promesa… veamos… ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarlo?_ dijo con un tono burlón y algo sarcástico mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a ella para abrazarla por la cintura.

Le sorprendió un poco el repentino abrazo, ya que estaba de espaldas a él no lo vio venir. Pero por ningún motivo debía dejar de aparentar su falso enojo.

_Como mínimo tienes que regresar HOY, recuerda que nos casamos mañana_ le reclamó, intentando no derretirse al sentir la cálida respiración de su compañero rondándole el cuello.

_No te preocupes, terminaré con la misión lo antes posible, después de todo, no estoy dispuesto a perderme la noche de bodas por nada_ susurró esa última parte en su oído mientras le acariciaba el estómago juguetonamente.

Dejó mostrar sus afilados dientes en una gran sonrisa al sentir como su prometida se estremeció ligeramente mientras soltaba un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido al acariciar uno de sus pechos.

_Soul… tienes que preparar las cosas…_ le recordó sonrojada intentando reprimir los gemidos de placer ante las caricias de su novio.

_Mmm…_ suspiró el arma, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de su técnico e inhalando su dulce aroma _no es justo… anoche fuiste tan mala y no me dejaste dormir contigo… deberías compensármelo lo antes posible ¿no crees?_ preguntó con su característico tono burlón.

_Esta bien, te lo compensaré esta noche… ¿eso basta para que regreses antes?_

_Si, eso es más que suficiente, estaré de regreso antes del anochecer_ respondió soltándola para luego ir a preparar las cosas.

Unos cinco minutos después el albino ya tenía todo listo para irse.

_¿No vas a desayunar?_ preguntó la rubia.

_No, desayunare allá_ respondió antes de besarla apasionadamente.

El beso se prolongó hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire.

_Esta bien, recuerda que tienes que regresar hoy mismo o tendré que posponer la boda_ le reclamó aún aferrada a su cuello.

_Hoy mismo_ aseguró mientras soltaba sus caderas y deshacía el abrazo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y puso su mano en la perilla, dispuesto a irse, pero algo lo detuvo.

_Soul…_ lo llamó.

_¿Humm?_ giró su cabeza para verla y notó como se sonrojó un poco antes de responder.

_Vas a estar afuera un buen rato… dame otro beso_ pidió ligeramente sonrojada mientras extendía sus manos hacia él para abrazarlo.

Se veía adorable ante los ojos del arma, aunque por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a decírselo… o por lo menos no con esas palabras y sin antes molestarla.

Caminó dos pasos hacia ella y la besó suavemente.

_Te amo…_ murmuró Maka haciendo que su rubor aumentara más.

_Lo se_ respondió antes de salir.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hacía mucho frío, estaba nevando, y era difícil caminar por la nieve que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

_¿Cuanto falta?, hemos estado caminando por horas_ se quejó cierto peliblanco.

_No te preocupes, ya falta poco_ aseguró Kid.

_Eso espero, ya esta atardeciendo y si no llego hoy, Maka me matará_

_Ya estamos cerca, solo necesito el mapa… ¿Quién tiene el mapa…?_ contestó algo nervioso.

_Justin lo tiene_ contestó Soul al instante.

_Justin ¿me pasas el mapa?_ preguntó el shinigami.

_..._

_Justin_

_..._

_ ¡Justin!_

_¿Eh?, ah, si, ¿que?_ respondió bajándole el volumen a sus audífonos.

_El mapa_

_Ah, claro, toma_ y le entregó el mapa.

Al fijarse más detenidamente donde estaban, la expresión de Kid pasó a ser de tranquila a una de confusión.

_¿Que sucede?_ preguntó Soul.

_Que extraño… según esto deberíamos estar justo en…_ no pudo continuar, ya que se escuchó un gran estruendo cerca de ellos, seguido por una risa macabra.

Pronto se hizo visible una bruja, de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color. Su piel era tan pálida como la nieve, y su labial también era celeste. Su atuendo era una combinación de blanco, celeste y azul: una blusa celeste sin mangas, una falda blanca y debajo de ésta, unos pantalones ajustados azules. Botas celeste con algo de blanco en el centro, y unos guantes azules que le llegaban hasta por arriba del codo.

_ ¡Vaya! Que interesante… asique ahora el Shibusen me mandó a esta basura… espero que duren un poco más que el otro grupo_ dijo antes de atacarlos.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y no había rastro de Soul por ninguna parte. Comenzaba a preocuparse… y también a enojarse. Después de todo, con ésta ya rompía dos promesas.

_ ¿Dónde estará…?_ refunfuñó molesta.

Había preparado la cena convencida de que llegaría ese mismo día, pero como el tiempo pasaba y él no llegaba, tuvo que guardar todo en la nevera.

Se sentó a leer un libro con tal de distraerse, pero no duró mucho. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Soul.

Finalmente se rindió y dejó de intentar distraerse, ya era bastante tarde y sabía que su arma no regresaría hasta el día siguiente.

Cerró el libro y se fue a dormir bastante molesta. Ahora tendría que suspender todo y volver a planear una fecha para la boda.

Se tapó con las sábanas e intentó dormir, pero solo conseguía dar vueltas y vueltas. El reloj de la mesita de luz marcaba las 2:25 am.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez más preocupada y se giró hacia el lado de la cama donde dormía Soul.

_Baka…_ murmuró molesta antes de finalmente cerrar sus ojos y descansar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se suponía que regresarían a la tarde de ese día, según Kid, asique Maka ya estaba en camino hacia el Shibusen para recibirlos.

Parecía que era aún demasiado temprano, ya que casi no había nadie. Suspiró y se sentó en una banquita que había ahí afuera mientras miraba el atardecer. Siempre le habían gustado las puestas de sol. Se quedó bastante entretenida viendo al sol intentando no dormirse, aunque por otro lado, ya comenzaba a aburrirse… mala idea salir sin un libro…

_ ¿Maka-chan?_ escuchó una dulce vocecita que la llamaba.

Giró su cabeza buscando a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre, y efectivamente, era la persona que esperaba.

_ ¡Tsubaki! ¿Cuándo regresaste?_ preguntó entusiasmada.

_De hecho acabamos de regresar_ explicó con una sonrisa dulce mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Comenzaron a charlar animadamente mientras seguían esperando, hasta que llegó más gente.

Liz y Patty venían cargadas de bolsas de colores del centro comercial y se sentaron a esperar con ellas mientras seguían hablando, (ahora con los temas de Liz) sobre ropa, maquillaje, pintura de uñas, música, revistas, y de vez en cuando alguna sacaba el tema de los fantasmas para fastidiarla un poco.

_ ¡Ya vienen! ¡ya vienen!_ canturreó Patty.

En ese momento todas dejaron a un lado la conversación para concentrarse en las cabezas que se asomaban por las escaleras. Estaban algo sucios y rasguñados. El primero fue Kid, que aún conservando la simetría, estaba bastante sucio y con algunos raspones.

_¿Por que se tardaron tanto?_ reclamó Liz.

_Lo lamento… tuvimos muchos inconvenientes…_ murmuró con un tono triste mirando el piso.

El segundo en aparecer fue Justin. También con algunos raspones y con una cara demacrada. La pelea debió de haber sido muy dura para haber dejado a Justin en ese estado.

El tercero en aparecer fue Sid, que era el más lento porque cargaba algo grande y pesado.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras dejó caer en el piso una caja enorme de madera, tirando a un color negro, que pronto las chicas reconocieron como… un ataúd.

A Maka se le heló la sangre al ver ese ataúd. Inmediatamente buscó a todos lados con la mirada, pero no lo vio. Comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez más, su pulso aceleraba rápidamente, a medida que sentía como la desesperación se apoderaba de ella.

_ Kid_ lo llamó ya sin poder ocultar su preocupación _ ¿y Soul?_

El shinigami volvió a bajar la mirada muy triste. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente respondió. No habló. Solo señaló el ataúd.

Mas silencio…

_¿Q-q-que…?_ fue todo lo que pudo articular Maka, mientras comenzaban a temblarle las piernas. Ya comenzaba a sentir un muy fuerte dolor en su pecho. _no puede ser… Soul…_ murmuró al instante que las lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos.

_En verdad lo lamentamos Maka… se que es difícil… pero si no nos crees, ven y míralo con tus propios ojos_ dijo Sid, con un tono melancólico y triste mientras abría el ataúd.

Al ver el contenido de esa enorme caja negra la rubia se paralizó completamente.

Ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados, cualquiera diría que estaba dormido, o que era una broma, de no ser por el hecho de que estaba completamente manchado de sangre y tenía una enorme herida en el estómago.

_No… no puede…ser…_ murmuró antes de caer de rodillas atónita.

Las lágrimas empañaban su visión, haciendo que viera borroso, pero luego todo se volvió negro…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abrió los ojos en un lugar que le parecía conocido. El blanco reinaba el lugar. Todo era blanco: el techo, las paredes, la puerta, el piso, la cama, los muebles…

Pronto reconoció que se encontraba en la enfermería del Shibusen.

Estaba algo aturdida, hasta que logró ordenar un poco las ideas en su mente para luego suspirar y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa aliviada.

_Un sueño…_ murmuró.

Al levantarse corrió las cortinas blancas que separaban su cama de todo lo demás. Pero una enfermera la vio e intentó convencerla de que se quedara en la cama.

_Pero… ¿Qué me pasó?... recuerdo que estaba en la entrada esperando a que regresaran los chicos… ¿Dónde está Soul?_ preguntó intentando hacer memoria.

Al no escuchar respuesta dirigió su mirada confundida hacia la enfermera, que miraba hacia abajo con una expresión triste.

Escalofríos…

Sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Nuevamente su pulso se aceleraba y ese mal presentimiento aumentaba.

_ Maka_ llamó una voz masculina. Una voz que identificó al instante.

Kid, sus armas y Tsubaki habían ingresado en la enfermería, observándola atentamente con un semblante triste.

Escalofríos…

Ese profundo dolor en el pecho aumentó todavía más al ver las expresiones de sus amigos.

En ese momento la realidad golpeó violentamente su cabeza y lo comprendió todo. No había sido una pesadilla, _era real_.

Cayó de rodillas sin poner resistencia a las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Tsubaki fue la primera en ir a abrazarla, mientras que las demás la seguían intentando calmara a la rubia.

_De verdad lo siento… Maka…_ habló Kid, con un profundo dolor en su voz. _ hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero…_

Ella seguía llorando sin consuelo, hasta que, para sorpresa de todos, intentó hablar.

_Díganme… ¿Cuándo será su… su…?_ se le quebró la voz, pero sus amigos entendieron a la perfección lo que quiso decir y le respondieron.

_Maka… te desmayaste por tres días… su funeral fue el mismo día que lo trajimos… el día en el que se supone que…_ el shinigami dudó un momento ates de terminar la frase _debían _casarse_…_ terminó en un susurró rogando para que no lo haya oído.

Se produjo un silencio deprimente y perturbador, hasta que fue roto por un grito desgarrador de la rubia mientras seguía llorando.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pasaron dos días y Maka no reaccionaba. Estaba tumbada en la cama del hospital, despierta, pero sin vida…

Sus amigos habían estado con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto Black Star, que cuando supo la noticia, salió de inmediato a matar a esa bruja, que aún seguía con vida.

El tiempo pasaba a veces rápido y a veces lento… ella ya no lo notaba… ya nada importaba…

Volvió a la realidad por un momento. Reconoció que seguía en la enfermería y percibió al instante que estaba sola.

Como pudo, buscó entre los muebles hasta encontrar lo que quería. Un bisturí.

Estaba lista para terminar con su sufrimiento y reunirse con él. Pero la interrumpieron.

_ ¡Maka! ¡¿Qué haces?!_ preguntó Tsubaki alarmada.

_ ¡Déjame!_ soltó al instante la rubia sin darle oportunidad a su amiga de acercarse ni siquiera unos pocos pasos.

_Maka… por favor… no lo hagas…_ intentó hablar tranquilamente.

_ ¡¿Por que?!, ¡Soul era _mi vida_!, y ya no está… _ murmuró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

_ ¡Maka, no!_ gritó otra voz que se acercaba.

Era la enfermera que entró alarmada.

_ ¡Detente!_ suplicó la enfermera.

_ ¡No! ¡ya no hay nada que me ate a este mundo y ya no puedo seguir así!_

_Esta bien, solo baja el cuchillo un momento y respira_

_ ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarme reunirme con él?!_

_Porque… Maka… _comenzó la enfermera, hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos y continuó _estás embarazada_

El siguiente sonido en aquella habitación fue el del metal del bisturí chocando contra la cerámica del piso.

_ ¿Q-que?_ murmuró la rubia sin poder salir del Shock. _que estoy… ¿embarazada…?_ murmuró intentando asimilar aquellas palabras.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso se sentía mal esos días, por eso los vómitos, y desmayos repentinos.

Pero nuevamente comenzó a sentir pánico y cayó de rodillas atónita. ¿Qué haría ahora?, estaba embarazada y Soul acababa de morir…

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jeje, si, ya c lo q piensan... me quieren matar...**

**pero la verdadera historia empieza aqui**

**esta vez cuento con ustedes para q me dejen más reviews, x lo menos para matarme XD**

**pero no c preocupen, más adelante habrá una pequeña sorpresa XD**

**cuento con ustedes x lo menos para llegar a 15 reviews...**

**hasta el proximo cap !!**


	4. De compras!

**Hola gente !!**

**bueno, despues de ver la reacción d la gente con el cap anterior... me di cuenta d q tengo q ser más cuidadosa cuando mato a Soul...**

**Nota mental: "no matar a Soul tan seguido" XD**

**jeje, pero no c preocupen, no s tan malo... creo...**

**si... creo q no s un título muy conveniente para cuando acabo d matar a Soul, pero s lo único q c me ocurrió -.-U**

**bueno, no los entretengo más, el cap !!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4. De compras!!**

Conforme pasaban los días le dieron el alta a Maka y pudo volver al departamento… pero, ¿Qué caso tenía? Estaba _sola_…

Fue una dura semana, desde que regresó del hospital no había día que no llorara. Era devastador despertar por las mañanas completamente _sola._

Y aunque los días pasaban, el dolor no se iba con nada. Era una herida abierta que no se cerraba con nada, y era la herida más dolorosa que había recibido. Y como si esa profunda tristeza fuera poco, los síntomas del embarazo no dejaban de torturarla. Ya era la tercera vez que vomitaba en una hora, además de que se le bajaron un poco las defensas y tenía algo de fiebre. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y cada tanto le daban esos espantosos mareos.

Sus amigos le habían ofrecido salir con ellos o ir a visitarla para distraerla, pero ella siempre rechazaba la oferta. No estaba de humor para estar con gente, aún sabiendo que necesitaba distraerse.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente en un intento de volver a la realidad. Se encontraba recostada en el sillón. Miró algo extrañada por la ventana. Cuando se había recostado ahí todavía era de día. Se incorporó para ver el reloj de la sala.

7:48 pm

"¿Cómo fue que llegué al sillón?... ah si… me tuve que recostar por un mareo…" recordó mientras se levantaba.

Caminó hasta su habitación y se recostó en la cama con la vista fija en el techo, con mirada perdida. Suspiró y giró su cabeza hacia el lado de la cama que le correspondía a Soul…

El dolor en su pecho se incrementó al ver el lugar vacío. No notó que estaba llorando hasta que sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir… como si sirviera de algo para alejar ese tremendo sufrimiento…

De un momento a otro se hizo de día. Parece que después de todo si pudo dormir algo… aunque la última vez que vio el reloj eran las 4:56 am.

Se levantó mecánicamente y se quedó un rato mirando la ventana. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que esta vez no lloraba. Tal vez ya se había quedado seca de tanto llorar.

Caminó hasta el baño y se metió a la ducha. Se recostó un rato en la bañera mientras el agua caliente se encargaba de relajar su cuerpo, pero no servía de mucho. Cada cosa le recordaba a él. No podía ir a la cama porque le recordaba como se veía cuando dormía. No podía ir a la sala porque recordaba como veían películas juntos. No podía ir a la cocina porque recordaba cuando se le quemaba la comida y él se burlaba. No podía ir al baño porque recordaba todas las veces que se bañaban juntos… era una tortura constante. Un dolor que nunca de alejaba.

Al salir, se vistió con una blusa blanca y una falda gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Caminaba completamente sumida en su dolor y sus pensamientos, hasta que oyó algo.

Una voz.

_Su _voz.

_Maka…_

Fue solo un susurro, pero estaba completamente segura de que lo oyó. Se quedó atónita a mitad del pasillo hasta que pudo reaccionar y corrió en dirección al sonido, la cocina.

Sentía como su corazón volvía a vivir, latía con más fuerza. La sensación de dolor desaparecía para ser reemplazada por una inmensa felicidad.

Estaba muy emocionada, finalmente lo vería de nuevo.

Aceleró su paso para llegar a la cocina, solo para destruir sus esperanzas de la manera más cruel…

Nada…

No había nada…

Se lo había imaginado. Su subconsciente, buscando una manera para escapar del dolor, intentó recordar la voz de su amado.

Tardó un poco en caer de rodillas mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que sintió como alguien tocaba la puerta.

Se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a sus amigas.

_ Maka, ya es suficiente, vamos a sacarte a dar una vuelta como sea_ dijo Liz autoritariamente mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hacia la habitación.

_L-Liz, ¿q-que haces?_ habló bastante desconcertada. Realmente no se esperaba eso.

_Vamos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y te vienes quieras o no_ respondió la mayor de las Thompson mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto y buscaba ropa en el armario.

_P-pero Liz…_

_Pero nada, te vienes y punto_ reclamó mientras le dejaba una blusa celeste con algunos diseños azules y una falda corta blanca sobre la cama.

Tsubaki y Patty esperaban en la sala mientras oían algunos gritos por parte de Maka provenientes del cuarto.

_Pobre Maka-chan… Liz debe de estarla torturando_ murmuró Tsubaki.

Casi al instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando salir a Liz arrastrando a Maka.

_Todo listo, nos vamos de compras_ anunció orgullosa la mayor del dúo de pistolas.

_ ¡Siii! ¡de compras, de compras!_ canturreaba Patty alegre.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La pobre de Maka no había tenido tiempo para reclamar hasta que fue demasiado tarde… estaban justo en el centro de las tiendas. La hicieron pasar de tienda en tienda, probándose montones de ropa que jamás en la vida usaría. Hasta que finalmente Liz se calmó y las autorizó a una pausa.

Se sentaron en las mismas mesitas a comer unos helados mientras hablaban.

_Apresúrense que tenemos miles de tiendas que ver y muy poco tiempo_ dijo la reina del chisme y las compras.

_Pero… Liz… ¿es que nunca te cansas? Además, nunca vemos tantas tiendas_ le reclamó Maka.

_Eso es porque hay que compensar los días que no viniste_ aclaró sin dejar de comer el helado.

_Y… por cierto… Maka-chan…_ murmuró Tsubaki con un tono serio y un aspecto deprimido mientras miraba su helado.

_¿Si?_

_¿No has pensado en…? Ya sabes… ir al… ¿ahí?_

Las hermanas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Tsubaki. No se esperaban eso de ella. Generalmente hubieran esperado más tiempo antes de mencionar alguna palabra sobre _ese tema._

La rubia volvió a fijar la vista en su helado antes de contestar.

_Ah, ¿al cementerio?..._ hizo una pausa que a las demás les pareció eterna _ si… lo he pensado pero… no me atrevo a ir… quiero esperar hasta por lo menos calmarme un poco… pero no puedo_ dijo con voz apagada.

_Maka, te lo digo porque te aprecio mucho: debes ir y enfrentarlo de una vez. Sino nunca lo superarás, además, todas estaremos contigo_ dijo la pelinegra con un tono dulce mirándola directo a los ojos.

La rubia dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar.

_Gracias… pero creo que necesito un poco mas de tiempo_

_De acuerdo, no te preocupes, solo avísanos cuando nos necesites, ¿de acuerdo?_ dijo Liz.

Ella asintió suavemente. Definitivamente, debía escuchar a Liz mas seguido, si que necesitaba esa salida.

Siguieron recorriendo las tiendas y probándose ropa, ya notaban a su amiga ligeramente más feliz, un gran alivio para todas.

_Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?_ preguntó Liz.

_Terrible… me mareo a cada rato, tengo nauseas, se me bajan las defensas y me enfermo por cualquier cosa…_ suspiró.

_Vamos, eso es normal, además pronto te sentirás afortunada cuando tengas un lindo y adorable bebe_ dijo la mayor de las Thompson.

_Si… eso lo dices porque no eres tú la que tiene que pasar por el parto…_ le dieron escalofríos de solo pensar en eso.

_ ¿Y ya has pensado en algún nombre?_ preguntó Tsubaki.

_Bueno… todavía no… ya sabes, todo esto fue tan repentino que…_ su cara fue tomando un aspecto triste, por lo que las demás intentaron distraerla de esos pensamientos.

_ ¡Bien!, nosotras te ayudaremos a escoger los nombres_ dijo entusiasmada Liz.

_Pero todavía no se si será niño o niña_

_Ese no es problema, escogeremos nombres de niños y de niñas, tenemos todo el día_ insistió Liz.

_Chicas, faltan entre ocho y nueve meses todavía… creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente_ les recordó Maka.

_Esta bien, pero, si por casualidad resulta ser una niña… ¿no te gustaría ponerle Liz?, mira que es un nombre muy bonito_ intentó convencerla la mayor del dúo de pistolas.

Claro que ese comentario hizo que todas rieran.

_Esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta_ bromeó la rubia.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando regresó a casa. Era la primera vez que regresaba del centro comercial tan cargada. Ahora tenía que encontrar algún lugar para meter toda esa ropa.

Dejó las bolsas en la sala y suspiró.

_Asique… entere ocho y nueve meses…_ murmuró acariciando su vientre _ no se si estoy lista para esto… Soul_

CONTINUARA…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**siento q me quedó cortito T.T**

**intentaré q los otros sean más largos, mientras tanto, espero reviews !!**

**reviews !!**


	5. Flores blancas

**Konichiwa !!**

**tanto tiempo d no actualizar este fic XD**

**pero s xq no gana tantos reviews como los otros T.T**

**creo q... no debí matar a Soul...**

**pero no c preocupen, mas adelante les espera una pequeña sorpresa XD**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5. Flores blancas**

La luz del sol no tardó mucho en hacerse visible el iluminar los rincones de la casa. Pero Maka apenas notó la aparición del sol, ya que había sido una noche tremendamente horrible. Se la había pasado toda la noche pegada al inodoro, vomitando cada cinco minutos. Además de los mareos que le impedían levantarse. El poco tiempo que pudo dormir había sido poco y nada, ya que apenas cerraba los ojos comenzaban las pesadillas. También le dolía la espalda de haber dormido en el piso del baño en una posición tan incómoda, y como si fuera poco, el dolor del abdomen producido por los constantes vómitos se incrementaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrar su vista a la reciente luz, después de todo, la última vez que despertó aún era de noche.

Intentó levantarse dificultosamente hasta ponerse de pie. Se miró al espejo… estaba hecha un desastre. El cabello mucho más enredado que de costumbre, estaba tan pálida que pudo jurar que si Liz la veía en ese momento la confundiría con un fantasma, y también tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas. No lo pensó dos veces antes de meterse en la ducha y darse un baño caliente, el agua ciertamente relajaba un poco más su cuerpo, pero no disipaba los mareos ni las nauseas.

Al salir del baño se metió en la cocina, con la esperanza de calmar su estómago que gruñía constantemente, pero unas nauseas más fuertes que las anteriores la hicieron desistir de su idea de comer.

Suspiró y se sentó en el sillón de la sala antes de observar el reloj.

1:25 pm.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver la hora, realmente uno pierde la noción del tiempo cuando se está toda la noche vomitando.

El sonido del teléfono la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Esta vez se levantó con más cuidado, intentando reducir al máximo la posibilidad de mareos.

_¿Diga?_ preguntó al levantar el tubo del teléfono.

_ ¡Hola!_ saludó alegre la voz del otro lado.

Sonó tan fuerte que la dejó aturdida por un momento y comenzó a marearse, a la vez que sentía como comenzaba a palpitar un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

_ ¡Auch! ¡Liz!_ protestó apoyándose en la mesa para mantenerse en pie.

_Lo siento, es que estaba muy emocionada_

_Si, lo noté_ respondió algo fastidiada mientras se frotaba la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre.

_ Adivina que_ dijo entusiasmada.

_Que_

_Hay una nueva tienda con un montón de ropa preciosa para _bebes_ _anunció sin perder su entusiasmo _ ¡tienes que venir a verla! Te encantaran los conjuntos que venden aquí_

_Liz, ya te dije que aún falta mucho para eso…_ protestó.

_No importa, tienes que ver esto, ¡es taaan kawaii!_

Maka podría jurar que su amiga tenía corazoncitos en los ojos justo en este momento. Y tras un suspiro respondió.

_Esta bien…_

_ ¡Perfecto! Pasaremos por ti en cinco minutos_

_ ¡¿Que?!, ¡Liz! ¡todavía no termino de…!_ colgaron el teléfono del otro lado antes de dejarla terminar _ vestirme…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cinco minutos después tocaron la puerta... Liz si que era puntual cuando se trataba de ir de compras.

_Voy…_ anunció la rubia no muy animada.

Al abrir la puerta, sus tres amigas entraron y Liz no tardó en secuestrar a Maka hacia la habitación y vestirla de manera presentable.

Esta vez, con una blusa rosa pastel tallada al cuerpo con cuello en "V" y con mangas algo cortas que no llegaban a las muñecas. Una falda corta blanca y con algo de rosa en las puntas y unas preciosas sandalias blancas.

_Todo listo, ¡a comprar se ha dicho!_ anunció la mayor de las Thompson arrastrando a Maka hacia el centro comercial.

Al llegar, Liz la llevó directo a la tienda de ropa para bebés, increíblemente, ignorando todos los demás negocios. Realmente debía ser una muy buena tienda para acaparar la atención del arma de esa manera.

Y tal y como predijeron las chicas, al llegar, Maka no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gran "kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Había todo tipo de conjuntos para niños y niñas de los cinco años para abajo. También vendían muñecas y juguetes preciosos. La rubia tuvo que poner en uso todo su autocontrol para no comprar nada todavía, aún cuando Liz y las demás seguían insistiendo. Y al final, la mayor del dúo de pistolas terminó comprándole una montaña de ropa de niña, por más que ella seguía repitiéndole que no sabía si sería niña o niño.

Se sentaron nuevamente en las mesitas a comer helados y mientras hablaban, Maka no pudo evitar pensar en cómo reaccionaría Soul si supiera que había comprado ropa de niña para _su _bebé. Claro que de inmediato se sintió muy nostálgica y el dolor en su pecho comenzó a sentirse otra vez.

_Maka_ la llamó Liz.

_ ¿Humm?_ respondió ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

_Este es el último helado que comerás hasta que tengas a ese bebé_ sentenció la joven.

_ ¡¿Ehh?!_ fue lo único que acertó a soltar en ese momento.

_Liz tiene razón… deberías empezar a cuidarte más ahora que estas embarazada_ afirmó Tsubaki con una dulce sonrisa.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente antes de responder.

_Ni me hablen de eso, esto es lo primero que pude comer en el día… si es que mi estómago lo retiene_

_ ¿Ni siquiera has desayunado?_ preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra.

_No pude, estuve toda la noche vomitando, y hoy también tenía nauseas, asique si comía algo lo vomitaría al instante_ explicó posando una mano sobre su vientre.

_ ¿Quieres que regresemos a tu casa? Nos quedaremos contigo si te sientes mal y nos aseguraremos de que comas bien_ se ofreció Liz.

_¿No quieren ver más tiendas?_ utilizó el plural, pero más que nada se refería a Liz.

_No te preocupes, ya compramos bastante la otra vez_ explicó la pistola mientras se levantaba.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez en el departamento charlaron muy animadamente hasta que se hizo de noche sin que ninguna lo notara.

_Nos vemos pronto_ saludó Liz.

_Bye bye_ se despidió Patty.

_Intenta dormir bien esta noche ¿si?_ dijo amablemente Tsubaki mientras salía.

_Gracias chicas, cuídense_ se despidió la rubia.

Al cerrar la puerta se recargó ligeramente sobre la pared mientras que con una mano acariciaba su vientre. Suspiró pesadamente.

_Ya no sé que es peor… las nauseas o los mareos…_ murmuró pocos minutos antes de salir corriendo al baño a vomitar lo poco que había comido.

Estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida apenas se acostó. Al parecer salir de compras y pasar todo el día con tus amigas es suficiente para agotarte al extremo. Sin duda debía hacerlo más amenudo si quería dormir bien.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando despertó y vio algo de luz proveniente del sol se sintió aliviada al saber que había logrado dormir toda la noche. Luego miró el reloj, que marcaba las 7:45 am. Nada mal, es lo más que había podido dormir desde _ese _día. Pero al recordar eso nuevamente sintió ese enorme vacío dentro de su pecho, a la vez que recordaba el sueño tan maravilloso que había tenido.

Soñó con Soul, cargando a su hijo y riendo mientras caminaban por la playa tomados de la mano.

De solo recordar eso se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Era inevitable querer escapar de la realidad. Siempre que despertaba esperaba que todo eso solo hubiera sido una pesadilla, nada más. Pero la realidad es muy cruel y devastadora, y la idea de suicidarse para estar con él era muy tentadora, aunque siempre la rechazaba. Su único motivo para vivir ahora era su bebé, el bebé de Soul, el único recuerdo que le dejó.

Después de reflexionar varios minutos sobre el tema, finalmente tomó una decisión. Una muy dolorosa decisión, y estaba segura de que se arrepentiría.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No tardó mucho en llegar, y tampoco tardó mucho en arrepentirse. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba ahí y se prometió a sí misma que no huiría.

_Lamento haberme tardado tanto…_ murmuró triste mientras se agachaba para dejar algunas flores blancas y mirar más detenidamente la lápida.

_Sabía que vendrías_ murmuró una voz muy conocida por detrás suyo.

Maka se sobresaltó un poco y se giró rápidamente.

_ ¡No me asustes así, Tsubaki!, casi me da algo…_

_Jeje, lo siento_ se disculpó con su habitual sonrisa dulce.

La rubia suspiró y volvió a fijar su vista en la lápida.

_¿Estas bien?_ preguntó preocupada su amiga al ver el semblante triste que la chica tenía.

_Si… es duro… pero creo que puedo soportarlo_ respondió poniéndose de pie.

Llegaron unos minutos de silencio mientras contemplaban la lápida hasta que la pelinegra habló.

_¿Pudiste dormir bien?_

_Si… fue… un lindo sueño…_ murmuró mientras una lágrima traicionera recorría su rostro.

El arma colocó una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le sonrió dulcemente.

_No te deprimas, es malo para el bebé_

Maka terminó de secar los últimos vestigios de lágrimas y sonrió levemente.

_Si, tienes razón…gracias_

_No te preocupes, estaremos aquí siempre que nos necesites_ aseguró con un tono dulce mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente, llevándose algunos pétalos blancos de las flores que yacían en la tumba.

CONTINUARA…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Q triste... T.T**

**incluso a mi c me parte el corazon d ver a Maka sufriendo.**

**espero sus reviews xfa !!!**

**no olviden la pequeña sorpresa q sta mas adelante :D**


	6. Dolorosa nostalgia

**Hola gente !!**

**tanto tiempo d no actualizar este fic...**

**n fin, aki les dejo el nuevo cap**

**muchas gracias x sus reviews !! TwT**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**6. Dolorosa nostalgia**

Habían pasado dos días desde la visita al cementerio, y eso la hacía sentirse más aliviada, era como quitarse un gran peso de encima, aunque nunca lograría calmar esa enorme tristeza que sentía. Una repentina ola de emociones recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar la tumba de Soul. Por una parte, se sentía más aliviada al haber podido visitarlo, de alguna manera. Pero por otro lado, el hueco provocado por la tristeza le dolía más.

No había día que no pensara en él, no había día que no deseara que siguiera vivo, pero debía aceptarlo, así eran las cosas. Él ahora estaba muerto, y ella tendría que seguir viviendo para cuidar a su hijo, el único recuerdo que le dejó. A menudo se preguntaba si algún día podría superarlo, ya que por el momento, lo veía imposible.

_Maka_ la llamó Liz chasqueando sus dedos en frente de la cara de su amiga para llamar su atención.

La chica volvió en sí prácticamente desorientada, hasta que recordó que había acordado con sus amigas salir al parque para distraerse un rato y que Liz llegó a su casa media hora antes, arrastrándola –literalmente- a la habitación y hurgando entre su ropa para elegir su vestuario, para luego volver a arrastrarla hacia el parque, donde estaban ahora, sentadas en una banquita frente a una fuente.

_Hoooolaaa… tierra llamando a Maka_ volvió a insistir Liz.

_Oh, perdón, ¿Qué decías?_ reaccionó la aludida.

La Thompson mayor suspiró antes de repetir lo dicho con anterioridad.

_Que sería una buena idea que organizáramos una fiesta de pijamas, hace siglos que no hacemos una_

_ ¡Siiiii! ¡fiesta! ¡fiesta!_ celebró Patty entusiasmada ante la idea de su hermana.

_Pero… ¿Qué no estamos un poco grandes para fiestas de pijamas?_ preguntó Maka no muy convencida.

_Tonterías, además, ya no somos niñas, ahora podremos usar la nueva bola de espejos que le hice comprar a Kid, además, Chrona regresa mañana, asique podremos hacer una verdadera fiesta con un increíble equipo de sonido, una bola de espejos y alcohol, y después nos haremos manicure y pedicure ¡ah!, ya se, después las peinaré a todas ¡y también las maquillaré!, ¡será estupendo!_ comentó Liz emocionada.

_Mmm… no lo se… habrá alcohol, y… Liz + alcohol + pedicure y manicure = daño irreversible a las manos y los pies… sin mencionar los estragos que puedas ocasionar a nuestros cabellos si llegan a caer en tus manos estando ebria_ murmuró Tsubaki no muy convencida, a lo que Maka y Patty estallaron en risas.

_Ja, ja, muy graciosa_ murmuró Liz sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos.

La rubia desvió su mirada hacia la fuente para recuperar el aliento, y al hacerlo, observó a unos niños jugando alegremente, arrojándose agua y riendo. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo sin quitarle la vista de encima a los niños.

_Parece que ya te estás acostumbrando a la idea de ser madre_ comentó la mayor del dúo de pistolas mientras la observaba.

_Eso parece…_ murmuró dejando de acariciar su vientre y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo _es solo que… estoy algo nerviosa, ya sabes, quiero ser una buena madre, y no sé si estoy lista_ admitió ligeramente preocupada.

_Tonterías, no tienes de que preocuparte, si después de todo ese bebé va a tener a las mejores tías del mundo_ aseguró Liz completamente segura.

Las chicas rieron un poco, pero oyeron una voz muy cerca de ellas que las hizo abandonar su plática.

_Hola chicas, tanto tiempo_

Las cuatro giraron su cabeza en dirección a la voz antes de sonreír y saludar entusiasmadas.

_Hola Marie-sensei_ saludaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

_¿Como va ese embarazo?_ preguntó con una dulce sonrisa mientras miraba a Maka y sostenía la bolsa de papel café de las compras con ambos brazos.

_Bien, precisamente hablábamos sobre eso_ respondió igual de contenta.

_Por cierto, Marie-sensei, ya que usted ya tuvo hijos, ¿podría darnos algunos consejos?_ intervino Tsubaki.

_Claro, ¿Qué necesitas saber?_

_Bueno…_ Tsubaki se sonrojó repentinamente y jugó con sus dedos antes de proseguir _es que… últimamente me he estado preguntando, ¿Qué se siente ser madre?, asique… quería preguntar a alguien que ya ha pasado por esto… ¿Cómo describiría usted el embarazo?_

Las demás también pusieron atención a la respuesta de su antigua profesora, ya que esa información también le sería de utilidad a Maka.

_Bueno… el embarazo es…_ repentinamente el rostro de Marie se volvió oscuro y macabro, al igual que su tono de voz, y pudieron jurar que en ese momento el cielo se nubló_ fue la peor experiencia que he tenido en toda mi vida, cuando me embaracé de Stein fueron nueve horrendos meses de agonía y sufrimiento, primero los vómitos y los mareos, después se le suman los antojos que te engordan antes de tiempo, después el bebé empieza a crecer y crecer más y tu panza parece un planeta, pero sin duda, la peor parte es el parto… no hay un dolor más horrendo y espantoso que ese, te lo aseguro, ves el infierno en esos segundos o minutos de agonía, si quieren tener hijos, ¡adóptenlos!, bueno Maka, para ti ya es tarde, espero que sobrevivas_ dirigió su mirada hacia las otras tres que se estremecieron de inmediato _ustedes, sigan mi consejo, NUNCA se embaracen_ hizo una breve pausa en lo que cambió nuevamente la expresión de su rostro y su voz en uno más dulce y relajado, a la vez que el cielo se despejaba y los rayos de sol iluminaban el parque. _bien, espero que mi pequeño consejo les haya ayudado en algo_ dijo con su habitual sonrisa y tono dulce antes de marcharse.

Las cuatro se quedaron petrificadas en sus lugares, sin poder creer que todo eso haya salido de la boca de Marie.

_Vaya… vivir con Stein tanto tiempo tiene sus consecuencias… me pregunto… ¿desde hace cuanto Marie-sensei es bipolar?_ murmuró Liz apenas saliendo del Shock.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, las cuatro fueron al aeropuerto a esperar a su amiga. Como llegaron antes, se sentaron en una mesita de las tantas cafeterías que se encontraban dispersas por todo el lugar. Kid no se había despegado de la pantalla que anunciaba los aviones que despegaron y aterrizaron. Mientras que las chicas hablaban y reían mientras desayunaban.

_No tenías que haber venido, deberías haber aprovechado para dormir un poco, después de todo, los vómitos te tienen despierta toda la noche ¿no es así?_ preguntó Tsubaki antes de dar un mordisco a su sándwich.

_No te preocupes, esta vez pude dormir bastante_ le aseguró Maka mientras abría un sobrecito de azúcar para luego verter el contenido en su café.

_Pero aún así, Tsubaki tiene razón, son las 6:05 am, debes dormir más, por lo menos por el bebé_ comentó Liz antes de soplar su café con leche.

_Ya lo sé, pero después me echaré una siesta y todo solucionado, además tenía que estar aquí para recibir a Chrona, hace meses que no la veo_ respondió mientras revolvía su café.

_Kyajajaja, ¡miren! ¡miren!, Kid está haciendo el ridículo de nuevo_ avisó Patty mientras lo señalaba con una mano y con la otra seguía comiendo su helado.

Las chicas lo voltearon a ver y no se sorprendieron mucho al verlo acomodando cada una de las valijas, sillas y plantas de forma simétrica, mientras las demás personas del aeropuerto se le quedaban mirando feo.

_Pobre… se vuelve más paranoico con el tema de la simetría cuando está ansioso_ suspiró Liz antes de tomar un sorbo de café con leche.

_También, debe sentirse muy ansioso, después de todo hace tiempo que no ve a Chrona-chan_ murmuró Tsubaki antes de darle otro mordisco a su sándwich.

_Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Black Star?, hace tiempo que no lo veo…_ preguntó la rubia dando un sorbo a su café.

_Bueno… sigue buscando a la bruja… de hecho, dentro de unos días iremos a Vietnam, es muy probable que se encuentre allí_ respondió la pelinegra.

Claro que al instante la mirada de Maka se entristeció. Odiaba recordar a esa maldita bruja que le quitó al amor de su vida. Si fuera por ella, ya hubiera ido a matarla, pero no podía. Estaba embarazada y era muy peligroso, tampoco podía después del embarazo, ¿Quién cuidaría al niño si algo le pasaba?. Además, ya sentía bastante remordimiento al pensar que su niño nacería sin un padre, no quería dejarlo sin madre también.

Las chicas se miraban con preocupación entre sí al ver a su amiga, asique intentaron cambiar de tema.

_Ee… por cierto… tenemos que planear la pijamada de esta noche_ propuso Liz.

Eso pareció sacar a la rubia de su trance.

_ ¿Qué? ¿tan pronto?, pero Chrona apenas llegará hoy, ¿no le vas a dar tiempo para descansar?_ preguntó ligeramente sorprendida.

_Que descanse después, ¡esta noche hay que celebrar!_ dijo la mayor del grupo entusiasmada.

_ ¡Siiiiiiiiii!_ festejó Patty con la boca llena de helado de chocolate.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de oír un gran movimiento de personas levantándose de sus asientos y murmurando cosas. Voltearon a ver qué había pasado y notaron que el avión de Chrona ya había llegado y la gente comenzaba a amontonarse para recibir a los recién llegados. Las chicas también se levantaron y fueron junto a un impaciente Kid a esperar a Chrona.

_ ¡Chrona!_ saludó el shinigami contento apenas la vio atravesando el pasillo que conectaba la sala de desembarque con el resto del aeropuerto.

La aludida se detuvo al oír su nombre y lo saludó tímidamente al ver a sus amigos esperándola, aunque, en realidad, todas sabían que esa sonrisa era para Kid.

El shinigami se acercó como un rayo y se ofreció a ayudarla con las maletas mientras se saludaban _discretamente _con un rápido beso que duró poco menos de un segundo y provocó un sonrojo instantáneo en la cara de la pelirosa.

_Aww_ suspiraron contentas las chicas mientras observaban a los tortolitos.

Pero por otro lado, Maka sintió un enorme vacío dentro de ella en ese momento. Uno tan fuerte como el de los primeros días. Era como poner el dedo en la yaga. De alguna manera, le recordaba tanto a los días que convivió con Soul antes de que éste se le declarara. Tuvo que retener las lágrimas hasta que ya no pudo más, y sin que ninguna lo notara, se escabulló al baño de damas. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Apenas cerró la puerta de la cabina individual, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como cataratas recorriendo sus mejillas. Se cubrió la boca para ahogar un gemido de tristeza y los sollozos. Procuró ser lo más silenciosa posible, por más que el baño estuviera desierto, hasta que sintió unos pasos por el lado de afuera acercándose antes de dar tres suaves toques a la puerta.

Como pudo, logró calmar un poco su voz para responder.

_Está ocupado_ avisó con una voz un poco ronca por haber llorado.

_Soy yo_ respondió la siempre sumisa, tranquila y comprensiva voz de Tsubaki. _ ¿estás bien?_ agregó preocupada. Al no oír respuesta insistió con otra pregunta _¿puedo pasar?_

Oyó un "click" del seguro de la puerta que se abría. Empujó suavemente con una mano la puerta para entrar y volver a cerrarla.

Al entrar la vio intentando secar sus lágrimas inútilmente, ya que apenas secaba una caía otra.

La pelinegra la abrazó dulcemente y le palmeó ligeramente su espalda.

_Lo… lo siento_ murmuró entre sollozos.

_Descuida, te dije que estaríamos aquí en caso de que nos necesites_ le recordó con un tono dulce y tranquilizador.

La rubia sollozó sobre el hombro de su amiga unas pocas veces más antes de separase e intentar limpiar sus lágrimas nuevamente.

_No te deprimas, es malo para el bebé_ le recordó con su habitual tono dulce.

Maka asintió levemente antes de suspirar profundamente. Exhaló de forma lenta, hizo lo mismo un par de veces más hasta que finalmente las lágrimas se detuvieron.

_¿Mejor?_ preguntó el arma.

_Creo que si… gracias_ respondió intentando sonreír, aunque no pudo, por lo que su rostro simplemente mostró algo de alivio.

Al salir del baño, sus amigos las esperaban charlando animadamente.

_Bien, ahora que estamos todas, ¡tenemos una pijamada pendiente!_ anunció alegre Liz.

_ ¿P-pijamada?_ preguntó Chrona sin entender.

_Si, ¡para celebrar que regresaste!_ aclaró Liz alegre a más no poder _ ahora tenemos que ir al centro comercial a comprar lo que necesitamos: cerveza, pintura de uñas, maquillaje, malvaviscos, películas, algunos CD, ¡nuevos pijamas!... hay tanto por hacer_

Todas excepto Patty suspiraron de cansancio con solo imaginar el duro día que les esperaba.

Y Maka solo esperaba poder alejar aquel terriblemente doloroso sentimiento nostalgico... aunque sea un poco.

CONTINUARA…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Muchas gracias a los q leen este fic y no me odian x matar a Soul !! TwT (no me odian... o si ? O.o)**

**si les gusto el cap, dejen review... si no les gusto... tambien dejen review !! XD**


End file.
